Prior power supply connectors usually include an insulation body and an electrically conductive terminal (e.g., a power supply terminal) held in the insulation body. The electrically conductive terminal of the prior power supply connector is usually designed in a single-layer structure and a plurality of contacts are usually formed on the single-layer electrically conductive terminal. Due to the poor mechanical strength and electrical conductivity of the single-layer electrically conductive terminal, an electrically conductive terminal having a double-layer structure has been proposed in the prior art and the double-layer electrically conductive terminal usually includes an inner layer terminal at its inner layer and an outer layer terminal at its outer layer. The inner layer terminal is usually made of copper and the outer layer terminal is usually made of stainless steel. The outer layer terminal is clamped onto the inner layer terminal to improve the clamping force of the entire electrically conductive terminal and to ensure the reliability of electrical contact. The outer layer stainless steel terminal has a length that is smaller than a length of the inner layer copper terminal and does not make electrical contact with a mating member (e.g., a bus-bar). Only the inner layer copper terminal is in electrical contact with the mating member and, therefore, the current carrying capability of the electrically conductive terminal is limited. However, as the application electric current becomes larger and larger, the electrically conductive terminal of the power supply connector is required to carry a larger electric current. Thus, the prior electrically conductive terminal having the double-layer structure is no longer satisfactory.